Change of Heart
by writergirl94
Summary: Can Damon Salvatore really leave for more than a year after everything that's happened? Can a certain someone change his mind? Damon&Bonnie! Slight Damon&Elena. COMPLETE


**A/N: I'm a huge fan of Damon&Elena but I've also found a love for Damon&Bonnie.**

Change of Heart

There was nothing left for him here anymore. In all his vampire years Damon never spent too much time in one certain place and he never cared for a town this much. All the death and pain in this town finally subsided and everything was at peace.

His little brother was doing okay it most cases. Katherine had died but he realized that when she had he really loved her. That took a toll on him and his relationship with Elena but it's been almost a year and they found there way back to each other. True love conquers all.

Finally he found himself packing a small duffel, which never really was his style. Just some of his favorite clothing items and a few pictures and important artifacts were stuffed into it.

Stefan watched him pack, "So where to?"

"I was thinking Greece, beautiful place with quite a few tasty snacks."

Stefan chuckled, same old Damon.

"Of course I plan to meet up with you in a few years, hopefully not before than." Which meant I better not get a phone call that says there is some vengeful vampire trying to kill you.

Damon zipped the duffel, "Just call me after you transform Elena, I'd love to help." He flashed a grin.

"I will." Stefan agreed, "That should be fun."

Damon slung the duffel over his shoulder as Stefan spoke again, "Who would of ever thought that the Salvatore brothers would look forward to visits to each other?"

Damon laughed, "Don't get to sentimental Stefan, you were always such a buzz kill."

Stefan smiled, "Elena will be waiting for you, you saying goodbye to Bonnie?"

Bonnie. The beautiful witch who challenged him and every possible. He hated her most of the time and she tried to kill him several times but they formed a truce in recent years and developed a strange relationship that not even Stefan could of foreseen.

"Stay out of trouble little brother." Damon smiled and Stefan nodded.

The blue eyed vampire than turned on his heels and left.

Xoxo

Elena wasn't going to be easy saying goodbye too. She texted him saying she was at the famous ruins of Fell's church. Damon found her there pacing. He carried out his duffel and placed it on the ground.

"Wow, okay. You're really leaving."

"Yeah but you'll see me again, no doubt. Your getting transformed in about a year so hopefully after he turns you I plan on coming back."

"Don't take it personally than if I try and stake you, my emotions are tripled remember."

Damon laughed, "I'll remember that."

They were inches apart now. Elena was avoiding eye contact with him, rambling about random things. "Alright so I'll see you."

It was painful, to watch her be so sad over his departure. Damon lifted his hand and placed his fingertips on her chin and pulled her face towards him, "I'd like some eye contact with those brown eyes of yours."

She stepped back, "It's not goodbye forever I don't know why I feel so weirdly about it."

Her eyes became slightly glossy at that point and Damon stepped forward and hugged her. Her arms eventually found her away around his waist. In all honesty she felt like Damon was going off to the army.

Damon could smell her tears, "Oh don't cry." He replied jokingly, "You'll see me soon, time will pass quickly I promise."

Elena responded in a laugh, which ended in a soft sob.

Damon never really had friends and sure he had Stefan but brothers are supposed to be there for each other. Elena was his best friend and in truth he would miss seeing her everyday.

They pulled apart from each other and Damon kissed her cheek, "Be happy you won't have to deal with me for a while; this is like a gift."

Elena smiled and wiped her eyes, "Are you sure you won't stay?" She paused, "I mean Bonnie and you…"

Bonnie and him became friends. They were friends in denial of being friends. Just has he always looked out for Stefan and Elena he looked out for Bonnie too.

"Elena have I ever told you that you have an overactive imagination?" He mused.

"Maybe. Have I ever told you that you were an egotistical maniac?" She grinned.

Damon gave her one more farewell hug and got into his car and drove off.

Xoxo

He parked the car outside her house and transformed into a large black crow and soared to her window. She was there, on her bed, with her laptop in dark jean shorts and a purple and black blouse.

Damon tapped on the window with his beak and Bonnie jumped. A second later he was in two legged form again. The young witch opened the window, "Is it just me or is there a blue eyed leather jacket wearing asshole on my roof?"

"I believe you left out hot asshole." He smiled and climbed through her window.

Over the time there friendship grew Damon never appeared in her room without her permission, he never felt the need to. Except only a few times when there were emergencies that couldn't be left to knock.

He leaned against her dresser, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at the University of Georgia campus, it's really beautiful." Bonnie was headed there in a few days.

"I've been to Georgia, good place."

"You've been everywhere."

"I'm heading to Greece tonight actually." He paused, "The proof is the duffel in my car."

Bonnie looked dumbfounded, "So you're really leaving?" Her entire mood changed drastically.

" I need a change of scenery, little witch. I've been here for too long."

"Will you come back?"

"If Stefan is still here, if not I plan to meet him where ever he is, considering he's going to let me know when he's changing Elena."

"Oh." Bonnie replied. She didn't know what to say.

That's the thing about Bonnie; she never avoided looking into his eyes. She was never afraid of him. The two stared into each other's eyes for an endless moment.

"I'd say come with me but you have your heart set on Georgia."

"Why would you want me to come with you?"

Damon played with a bracelet on her dresser, "Well your stubborn and you have a lot of pride. You're courageous and a pain in the ass but your fun to be around. I look forward seeing you sometimes, a lot actually."

Damon was easing into it. He let Elena's words get the best of him and he was a little scared.

"You're a psychopath and an asshole all rolled up into one." Bonnie smiled. Damon did his eye thing, "But your adventurous."

"So no true insults to each other? I'm guessing it's official that were friends." Damon stepped closer to her.

"If that's all you want to be." Bonnie closed her laptop.

"When did I say I just wanted to be friends?" He sat down next to her; he could sense her heart racing. It sounded like his prey running in fear. Bonnie was scared but not of him, the idea of him and her; together.

She looked into Damon's bright blue eyes and watched his features. They looked childlike in a sense as his face was slowly moving closer towards her's. Bonnie; without thinking; shut her eyes and a second later his lips brushed on her's. He pulled away but Bonnie leaned forward and this kiss continued.

They parted lips slowly a few moments later and Damon spoke, "I guess Greece will have to wait. I've already been there a few times anyway."

Bonnie blushed, "So Georgia's a nice place?"

"Yes. There is a really great bar there, I'll have to show you."

"Only if you promise not to sleep with any of the campus sluts you can take me to any bar you want."

Xoxo

A few hours later Elena came home. After saying goodbye to Damon she spent the day with Stefan. Upon entering her room she noticed something that wasn't there before, a white envelope lay on her bed. It read her name.

_**Elena **_

She sat herself on the bed and opened the letter and began to read.

**_Elena, _**

**_Change of plans. I'm not really into the idea of moving to Greece, I've decided on Georgia. I've also decided to go back to college, The University of Georgia to be exact. I'm headed there now to study the campus and get a feel of all the good hunting places. I plan on hunting away from the campus and help myself to the nearest blood bank. Bonnie say's hi by the way. There was really no need for tears, sweetheart, you'll be seeing m in a couple of months when you visit Bonnie. Bring Stefan to; I'd like to show my little brother how much fun college parties really are. I'll see you in a few months._**

**_P.S. If you hear of an animal attack on the campus it wasn't me. _**

**_Damon_**

Elena couldn't help to smile and giggle. Immediately she picked up her cell phone.

_"Elena, is everything okay?"_

_"Stefan you're never going to believe this!"_


End file.
